


A Walk in the Park

by ufp13



Series: casino!verse [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn. NYC, Central Park - fun with leaves. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. I just borrowed them.
> 
> Thank you, Sam! *squishes*

Just a moment ago, she had been walking right beside her, but now, Sharon couldn’t spot Cath anywhere. She did a 360 degree turn, but nada. Just trees, grass, piles of leaves, a few other people – Central Park in fall. Nice, but she didn’t care for it right this moment.

“Cath!” she called out, feeling the first sparks of panic and fear.

“Yes, hon?” The voice, sounding sarcastically sweet, came directly from behind her, and just as she turned around, colourful leaves started to rain down on her.

Sharon didn’t know whether to glare or laugh at her lover who radiated happiness, a big grin on her face.

“Don’t ever do that again,” she growled.

“Do what?” Cath inquired. “Throw leaves at you?”

“No, vanish like that.”

“Were you worried?” Every bit of remorse in her tone was genuinely insincere.

“Of course not!” Sharon huffed.

“Glad to hear it.” Cath grinned, bent down to collect some more leaves with both hands and threw them in the air.

This time, Sharon couldn’t help but laugh at her lover’s childlike joy. “One could get the impression you’ve never seen leaves before.”

Cath shrugged. “I have seen leaves before, but it’s been ages since I had the freedom to enjoy fall and play with them.”

Sharon nodded. “I hear you.”

“See.” Cath threw more leaves over them. “You should try it.”

Sharon raised an eyebrow while clearly being amused. Before she could decide whether to join Cath or not, the strawberry blonde had grabbed her by the hands and pulled her to the next big pile of leaves, unceremoniously dropping both of them into it.

The scream escaping Sharon turned into laughter a moment later. She then jumped Cath, started to tickle her. It didn’t take long before they were rolling around in the leaves, fighting for the upper hand, giggling, occasionally squealing. Eventually, Cath managed to wrestle Sharon to the ground, straddling her, holding both her arms to the ground next to her head, both of them breathing heavily.

“Am I the only one feeling like we ended up in some cliché romcom?” Cath asked.

“Nope, but if this were a romcom, you’d...”

Not waiting for Sharon to finish the sentence, Cath leaned down and kissed her languidly. 

Sharon hummed, a satisfied smile on her lips once the kiss ended. “Now, it does indeed feel like a romcom.”

“Bad?”

“No, good. Very good.”

“Good.” Cath leaned down for another kiss, entwining their fingers at the same time. The kiss was more passionate than the first one had been, making Sharon hum louder as her body rubbed against Cath’s.

With a lot of will power, Cath broke the oral connection. “We should probably get up before somebody has us arrested for indecent public behaviour.”

Sharon looked around and spotted a boy staring at them, obviously curious and fascinated by what was going on. Yes, Cath definitely had a point.

“Privacy indeed sounds like a good idea. Let’s get back to the hotel.”

“I like the way you think.”

Cath got up first and offered a hand to Sharon, pulling her up into her arms.

“Now, don’t tell me playing with leaves isn’t fun.” She grinned.

“Well, you’ve certainly made a good point, but I still prefer playing between the sheets. Warmer, less dirt, more privacy...”

“Fewer spiders.” Cath laughed at Sharon’s expression of panic as she reached out to pick a small spider out of Sharon’s brown mane.

“Yes, definitely another point for the sheets.” Sharon nodded, shuddering slightly as she watched Cath put the spider into the grass.

“Well, what are you waiting for then?”

“I’ve no idea.” Sharon chuckled, plucking a leaf from Cath’s hair before linking their arms and almost dragging her in the direction of their hotel.

= End =


End file.
